User blog:The Zero of Faram/Guardians' Peril: Re:Chapter 8
Maybe waking up early wasn't a good idea. Waking up early made the lack of sleep wear my eyes and my limbs shook from it. I grabbed the last dirty dish from the left section and put it under the faucet water and then I grabbed the other dish under the faucet and put it to dry on the far left. I turned back to the table and saw the three dishes I put on there earlier. I turned back and finished drying the dish I took out of the sink. I took the dish and put it on the big roundtable and grabbed a spoon and fork next to it. I turned back and stopped the water. I grabbed the soap and started to wash the dish. I finished washing it and left it there for the soap to sink in. I looked back and saw nothing different so I immediately turn back around. I then heard footsteps gradually getting louder until it was the only thing I could hear over the faucet water. "If you're trying to sneak up on me, it's not working. It won't ever work." I told to the person come into the dining room. "I'm not trying to sneak up on you. It's just that I didn't want to disturb you. You're already hard to sneak up on anyway." He told me. I turned around and confirmed that it was Alyut. He walked forward and sat down on the chair closest to him from the entrance to the room. "You woke up early." "I know I did. I have to do everything before the others wake up. So they can have the luxury." "We don't exactly need a maid around here though. We welcome the luxury but still." "I'm not a maid. I'm a......" I said. I searched my mind for the right word. "Mother. You're a mother. The babysitting in Lanara rubbed off on you, Lunaris." He said to me. I grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and started walking to him. "It's the best thing I can do for this team. My fighting prowess isn't as good as others." I said while putting the bowl of his plate. He took a spoonful and swallowed it. "You fight better than others. You easily destroyed Farlon and Ramna at the same time once and almost beat Raydn." He said. I started to walk back. "Yes. And Ophelia beat me so hard, it made my clothes rip and I had to cover myself." "Let's not reference that again. And that's what you get for fighting an armored warrior with only sleeping clothes and a lance." He said taking another spoonful. I continued to walk back to the sink and rinsed the dish. I out it to dry and shut off the faucet. "Don't you ever get tired of doing this stuff for us? We don't need it of anything." "No. It just gets a bit tiring but you know how I sleep for two hours after lunch. And it does get a bit boring." "You should probably do a mission instead of this. Or at least something else to help." He said putting another spoonful into his mouth. "I wish I could but I don't want to. Unless it would make me experience something I haven't before." "Like what? A feeling or a physical thing?" He asked me. I took the dish from the side of the sink and set it down on the table. "Anything really. Like seeing Lanara like it was or seeing the children playing again. It warms the heart." I said. I started visualizing the children I took care of in the old and beautiful Lanara prancing around and playing while I sat back on the field next to the man I used to love. "You seem to have a complex. Do you need help?" He asked me. That broke the illusion and all the goodness drained away like water into a drain. "You are insensitive aren't you? Didn't your mother teach you to be nice?" I said scornfully back. "Only you. I didn't have a mother, remember? Neither did Sodis." "Oh.... Sorry. But you should be more sensitive to people's beliefs. Every parent should teach their children to be respectful and kind." "You do have a parenting complex, don't you? It did rub off on you." He said. I sighed and went back to the sink. "That settles it. You're going out and going to take a rest from this stuff." "Didn't I already take a break with the two days after the victory thing?" "No. You still continued to be a slave to us. Today is the second day anyway." He said. I turned around and glared at him and continued to glare at him. He began to sweat before looking a bit nauseous and eventually attempting to look away. "Please stop!" He said while looking away and covering his face with his hands. I looked away from him and looked back to the sink. I immediately turned around to stare him in the face again. "Lunaris, stop! That can kill people!" He yelled to me. I laughed to myself. "Kill? Seriously? I've heard more believable things from children before." I told him. He looked at me like I did something wrong. "Remember the day we got here and you stared down Ophelia? Remember how she went though pain and suffering when you stared at her before I changed the subject?" "I had no idea. Would help in a fight though. Nice to yank on your chain. You make me be with Farlon or Raydn, I'll stare you down until you need to do it yourself. I love it." I said. "Or using the stare to stop them." He said. I stared staring at him. He held out his hand to shield him or that's what it looked like. I stopped and started laughing hysterically. "Hey! Don't do that! Stop laughing!" He said on the brim of laughter. He gave in and started laughing too. He slowly walked towards me, still laughing. He got close to me and slowly halted his laughing. I stopped and he slapped me in the face. The pain only affected where his hand connected. It wasn't deep or heavy pain either. Like a playful slap of something to change my feelings. I stopped laughing. "You killed it." "Don't yank on my chain. I'm trying to stop you before I have to gouge your eyes out." He told me. I sighed and created my Lance from thin air. "Whoa! I didn't ask for this to escalate quickly! I don't want to fight!" "It's not that Alyut. You said for me to do a mission. What is it?" "Find the three who went out yesterday. If anything they went south towards the village. The one Grybe was in?" He informed me. I turned for the door outside. I stopped in front of the door, turned to the side and coughed. "I'll be back in an hour minimum. If I'm not here for the rest of the day, it's safe to say I'm dead. If Ramna burns the food, you have the right to slap her and punish her." I told him. "I'm sorry. You don't have to go, Lunaris." "But I want to help. If it's doing more good than helping around the Inn like its our own house, I'll go." I said. I walked out of the door and shut it behind me, closing with a loud bang. It was still morning. Surprising since I felt like it had been an hour or so. An hour walking in the spring breeze and almost summer heat. I knew this even though it was Rina's job to keep track of months and seasons, not mine. I thought about what Alyut said earlier. Maybe I was being a mother, maybe it did rub off on me. I wasn't acting stupid like I didn't understand him or I misunderstood him. Normally, a person would misunderstand that and start crying or become upset over this but I was just thinking about it. Did he not want the luxury? I know he did want it but wanted me to stop at least for a day. I should since thinking about it, I am really attentive and up to do it. Maybe too much. My Lance dragged across the dirt of the plains that would soon turn into gravel as I stepped into the area of the Ghost Ship and Village. I wasn't too happy when I realized that I couldn't find them for a long time. It kind of felt like a slap in the face. Speaking of which, the slap still stung on my left cheek. I continued forward until I felt the ground change to gravel under my feet. I looked out and saw the ghost ship still there like it was held by spiritual chains. I then looked down the road and saw a group of people. There was one in blue hair, one in dark red hair, one in white hair, and one in black. They carried a longsword, broadsword, staff, and large blue rod respectively. I recognized the one with black hair as the Rigness fellow that was looking for Daniel after the battle against Sodis. He was the one who asked who summoned him and we informed him that Daniel died from the two hooded figures. He looked up and around him, eventually letting his eyes set on me. He nodded and went to follow the others who started to walk. I forgot about everything else for that moment and ran down the path. I knew Daniel was there. He was one of the three I went on this for. Raydn and Farlon were idiots who none of us cared for. Daniel was a summoner and pretty much our child. It's not my mother senses saying that. The gravel beneath my feet dug into my shoes and made my feet hurt. I climbed down the cliff and landed behind a building in the Julep Village. I snuck around to a building next to where the group was standing. I hind behind it and poked my head out. The group was out there with Daniel in there. They were sitting on furniture from the village. The Rigness fellow was sitting on a table with glass bottles filled with who knows, the other three siting on a sofa and Dnaiel pacing around sweating. The one with white hair looked around and stood up from the couch. The others looked at him, including Daniel. He walked up to where he was in front of me fifteen feet away. He raised his staff and dark energy flew above me, materializing into a sword. He swung it down and the sword fell. I raised my Lance and spun it around. The sword turned back into energy and circled around me while I spun my Lance. I stabbed my Lance into the ground and dispelled the energy. The person looked backed away and sat back down. I stepped out and Daniel noticed me. I walked forward and ice started to envelop his limbs. He stood there as I approached him. The others stared at me while I continued forward. Soon enough I stood before him. He looked angry and annoyed. What did the two idiots do to him? "Daniel. It's been forever! Where have you been?" I asked him. He sighed. "You know where I've been. Alyut should've told you by now." He said annoyedly. "That isn't the way to talk to me. Let's try that again." "Shut it. I'm not your child. With that bastard dead, I'm not his either." "Daniel? What's gotten into you?" "Oh yeah.... Maybe it had to do with me losing the closest thing I have to a sister or family since the explosion, maybe it was the fact Farlon and Raydn massacred each other like idiots. Maybe it's both." "Those idiots? They aren't a reason to be angry. They're always at each other's throats." "Doesn't mean I can't. Doesn't mean you can tell me what to do." "You're fifteen! I'm twenty two! I am your elder. And seriously, Mia will come back. It's not like being lost means she will die before coming back." "What would you know?" "Don't be angry. It doesn't help your situation. Sure it seems to make things happen but being angry is a bad thing." I told him. Icy aura enveloped his hand and formed into a spiked gauntlet. He stepped up to me. "I don't want this to be a fist fight. Or a fight at all. I never ask for an angry fight or a fight at all." "You think your wisdom is enough. You think you know everything but you're just another person. If you think you know enough, then you should know where she is!" "Stop being naive! You're fifteen! You should know the difference between knowledge and wisdom! And I don't know here she is!" I yelled to him. The group stared at me. They were already looking but after I finished they stared at only me. The gauntlet dissipated and he looked away. He held out his hand and all of them turned into different colored clouds of energy. They flew into him and he walked towards the cliff. He scaled it quickly and then I heard him running away. He left. I thought about what just happened. I was angry like him and like Farlon and Raydn. Like the two idiots I had made a person feel bad. Was being angry the only way this could've turned out? I could've comforted him. I should've comforted him. I turned to the cliff. My mission was over. I can't say I failed or I succeeded. I did neither. I started to walk. I stopped at the cliff and looked up. I jumped to scale it but something stopped me. There was a loud noise. Like something big falling. The air burned around me and I smelled lava or some kind of volcanic rock. Then there was big crash. I turned to see what it was but fell down on my back from the cliff. I stood up and saw a giant sphere of obsidian behind me near the edge of the land. The sphere opened and collapsed into itself. There Mia fell down on the ground and a girl in skimpy red and black clothing and fox ears examined her body. She shook her body but had no luck of waking her. I ran up to Mia's body and turned it over. Blood flowed from her mouth and her hair was frozen but thawing and melting into a puddle of water on the ground. Her clothes were also somewhat frozen. I turned to the fox girl and she looked back at me with her ears up. Fire enveloped the blades she held. We looked at each other. "Well?" I asked her. "Well what?" She asked me. Her voice was somewhat high. It sounded like Mia's but a bit lower. She didn't speak in an accent. "Why was she a big ball of obsidian flying through the sky with you grabbing on for dear life. And more importantly, why is some of her clothes and hair frozen with ice." "I'll tell you what I know. Or lack there of. That's the reason why I'll tell you this. I don't know if you're an enemy to the Oracle Knight." "Oracle Knight? I haven't heard of such a person." "I'll just spare you what happened earlier. Ahem." She cleared her throat. "I gained conscience in a dark space and after that I was thrown of out a rainbow colored gate. I landed on freezing snow on my knees. There I saw her curled up in a ball trying to keep warm. I went up to her and she heated up. She told me she was going to fly back to an Inn. She made wings out of obsidian and grabbed my hand. She then took off." She explained to me. "Then how did she become a giant comet of obsidian?" "Obsidian started to fuse into her as she flew downward. It made me loose grip but I was able to grab on as soon as I let go." She added. I looked from her to Mia's body. I shook her again but had no luck. I turned back to the fox girl. "What is your name fox?" "Ruby, miss." She said with a level of respect. She looked young. Maybe almost Daniel's age. I wish Daniel was the same. "Ruby, mind helping me carry her?" "I do not." She said. She grabbed her by the legs after seeing me grab her hands. "Put her on her feet." "Okay." She said. We stood her up and I held my hand out. Darkness circled around her and she began to float. "I have her. Follow me." "But Ark and the others..... They're still out there." "Ruby, I don't think you got the memo. They aren't here. They don't even exist. You're a unit summoned by a summoner. This is a time before them. It's too much to explain now. When Mia regains consciousness we'll talk." I told her. "I love him though..... But fine, we'll talk later. Lead the way." She told me. I nodded and started the walk back to the Inn. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There you go. The first of probably many Re:Chapters. These are reworking so of chapters that I think weren't very good. I won't rewrite everything that I don't exactly like but this needed rewriting. But my attempt to make a low point a high point has succeeded for this one. Hope you enjoyed. ~ZeroGx Category:Blog posts